Never Lost, Just Forgotten
by writerformerly known as Kikyo
Summary: For three months they believed he was dead, yet here he comes with his knowitall smirk. She thought she had lost the person she loved most but actually she had just forgotten how she felt when he was around.
1. Default Chapter

Hey! What's up guys? Well this is my first Cowboy Bebop fic so please be nice. Cowboy Bebop is one of my fav Anime of all time. So I hope you guys think I'm worthy to write my own.

The small room was dark and motionless. All that could be seen was darkness and a few contour lines of the furniture. The outline of a female body could be traced on the bed. She laid on her back her arms sprawled by her side and her legs slightly opened. The silence in the room was disturbed as a phone began to ring. Her arms fell down on her jacket and reached into her pocket pulling out a lighted phone. Her eyes slowly opened to expose jade colored eyes that wondered around aimlessly. She brought the phone to her face and looked at it for a moment before bringing it to her ear.

"Hey you there?" A rough voice asked from the other side of the phone.

She still kept silent even after the question.

"I know you there." The voice said trying to coarse her into talking.

Still she said nothing.

"At least say something," The voice said agitated as he waited for an answer, but none came.

"Fine, I just called to tell you about a bounty. You interested?" He asked curiously.

She shifted lightly and just held the phone to her ear.

"I guess that's a yes since I can still hear you breathing. His name is Armon Ortega, killed seven people after he blew up an insurance building. He spends most of his time there on Mars. So you want the job." He asked.

She looked at the phone again and a smirk appeared on her crimson lips before hanging up. She sat up and looked around the dark room as she stood up. She headed for the door but before she grabbed keys and a gun off the side table before she disappeared out the door. As she stepped out of the two-story building the soft breeze passed through her short almost black velvet violet hair that was held away from her eyes by a black headband. She wore a black short tight leather jacket that covered only up to her ribs. She also wore blue jeans where tight against her body that covered the top of her black stiletto boots. She strode over to a black motorcycle that was parked in front of the apartment. She climbed on, started the motor and drove off.

She drove for about twenty minutes before she came to an abrupt stop in front of a bar that displayed a sign "El Diablo's". She jumped off the bike and stepped into the bar. As she stepped into the bar, the smell of whisky and cigars whisked across her nose. She walked toward the bar she felt the men's hungry eyes looking at her as she took a seat on the stool.

"Can I get you something?" The young bartender asked her with a warm smile. He had brown hair with the same matching eyes. She knew he didn't belong there. She motioned for a drink on the counter.

"Bloody Mary coming up." He stated pouring the drink in front of her.

"Armon Ortega" She stated

The boy pointed toward the back of the room. As she looked she noticed four men sitting at a round table.

"I'm looking for Armon Ortega." She stated again this time out loud.

The men in the bar looked over at her questioningly. One of the men got up and walked over to her fixing his slicked black hair as he stopped until he stood next to her.

"I'm Armon Ortega." He stated putting a grin on his face.

She looked at him from the corner of his eyes and made a slight grin.

"So how can I help you?" His husky voice bothering her ears.

"I don't think you can." The woman with the jade eyes gave a smirk before bringing the drink up to her lips and taking a sip.

"We'll you must be looking for me for a reason." The man with the greasy hair stated.

"I said Armon Ortega, not you grease ball." She stated still not facing him.

"I don't think you heard right." The man said in an aggravated voice before reaching over and grabbing one of her arms.

The men in the bar began to smile and cheer him on when they noticed.

"I suggest you don't do that." She calmly stated.

"Let her go." A voice behind them said.

She glanced sideways to catch a glimpse of a man short in stature with the same greasy hair as the one who was holding her. The man was tanned with a dark mustache.

"But boss" The other began.

"Let her go." The other repeated.

He quickly took back his arm and stepped away from her. The other quickly moved toward her.

"I'm sorry about that, sometimes he can't control himself around beautiful women." He said slyly making her skin crawl slightly.

She turned around so she was facing him.

"So your Armon Ortega?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, yes I am. How can I satisfy you?" He asked leaning in toward her with a smirk on his face.

"I doubt you can." She answered with a grin.

The man quickly became angry at her insult and reached for her neck. He grabbed her swan like neck tightly, but not tight enough so that she couldn't talk.

"I wouldn't be making funny comments if I were you "Bitch." He said as he began to chuckle.

The word bitch made her cringe, but it still did not stop her from smiling.

"I think I know what can satisfy me though." She said licking her lips seductively.

"Oh, and what's that?" Ortega said with a wider grin.

Her hand quickly moved behind her and grabbed the gun from her waistband, which no one bothered to notice as she sat earlier. Cold steel quickly pushed against his forehead making him nervous.

"I think that little pretty bounty on your head can satisfy me plenty, don't you think?" She said leaning in closer to him.

"You're a-a bounty hunter." He asked his voice starting to break. That was the last thing that was heard before the sound of a gun went off in the bar. She took her seat back at the bar as people ran past her and out the door. She looked over at the bartender who stood trembling in front of her.

"Hey kid, do me a favor and call the police, o.k." She grabbed the rag in front of her and wiped off the splats of blood the landed on her flawless skin. "Oh, and another thing, go home to your mother. You shouldn't be working at a bar like this at you age." The boy nodded and ran toward the back. She looked down at her drink and took another sip. Unrenowned to her a figure stood at the door looking at her contently.

"Was that really necessary?" A mans voice broke into her head.

Her eyes widened in shock and her body tensed, but she never turned to look toward the door. Her hand began to tremble as she placed on the counter. _"That voice" _She said to herself. She looked down at her drink and picked it up. She poured it down making the back of her throat sting as it went down. She banged the glass on the table forcing her body to relax again.

"So, I see you've been busy." The man spoke again.

She grabbed the gun off the table and pointed it at him without looking in his direction. The figure just stood there with a familiar smirk on his face. He walked over and sat a couple of stools away from her, the gun still pointed at him. He looked around curiously before grabbing a bottle of alcohol from over the counter. He popped the bottle opened and took a sip.

"Do you want?" He asked looking into the bottle than at her.

"Shut up and stop talking." She ordered angrily.

"If you say so." He said turning back to stare at the bottle.

She pulled the trigger back, the shot hitting the glass bottle he held. Glass and alcohol flew everywhere and spilled directly in front of him. He just sat there with a scolding look on his face.

"You didn't have to do that, it was a perfectly good drink." He stated.

"Why are you still talking? Your dead." She stated blankly.

All he could do was look down at the mess around him; he knew this was hurting her.

"You died three months ago, so why are you here?" She asked pulling the trigger again but this time it hit a part of the counter in front of him.

"I wanted to see you guys." He said in a low voice. She began to laugh hysterically.

"Faye?" The man's voice began.

She shot another round, this time close to his hand. However the man never flinched.

"You stop right there, you have no right to say my name." She got up out of her seat and walked out of the bar without even looking over to stare at him. As she reached out side she placed her gun on her waistband and drove off on her motorcycle.

The man sat there on the stool and reached over and grabbed another drink, before getting up himself and walking out.

She drove until she reached the two-story apartment again, and there she lay once again in the dark room of her apartment. Everything was just as the beginning, the darkness of the room, the shadows of the furniture and the outline of a body on the bed. The only difference that changed the feel of the room was the muffled sound of crying under a pillow, until her phone began to ring again and she brought it up to her ear.

"I collected the bounty. You didn't have to kill him." The voice on the other line sounded a bit agitated.

She laid there her breath shallow as tears fell from the corners of her eyes.

"The bounty on his head was lowered, I think they preferred him alive. Hey you there?" He asked.

She didn't bother to answer him, as she was about to hang up he spoke again.

"He wants to talk to you Faye." He said his voice sounding concerned.

"Ghost can't talk." She said angrily.

"Listen Faye, I know how you feel, I lost him too." The man with the rough voice stated to her.

She lay there silently again, tears still falling.

"Faye, he really wants to talk with us, he's here right now and…" He tried to finish.

"Stop." She interrupted him. "Jet, open your eyes. He's not real, and he died three months ago, he's just nothing but a forgotten shadow." With that she hung up and let the phone fall away from her ear, her tears never drying.

"He's dead." She said out loud to herself and the empty room before she rolled over to her side, once again the room filled with her concealed cries.


	2. Old Habits

This is my next chapter to my story. I hope you guys enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing it. Well here goes nothing…

He got up off the musty yellow couch. He remembered the days that he just laid there sleepily, that was a time he remembered before he died, before he was nothing but an empty shell who walked around with a so-called purpose. He sat up and looked around the room and noticed four staring eyes that obviously belong to the same species, but for us they would be considered just a girl and a dog, to him it was Edward and Ein. Edward a teen genius who can hack into anything that she put her hacking fish to and Ein on the other hand is as equal as a genius as her just in another subject… Mau Jung. To Spike they were exactly the same and even though he would hate to admit it, all he called them was family.

"Spikey- Spike finally wakey-wakey." Edward stated with her goggles over her eyes.

"Hey Ed." Spike stated yawning. Ein began to bark loudly. "You too Ein." Spiked looked down at the two before realizing how alike the two looked. Ed acted like Ein and Ein acted like Ed. He didn't know how exactly to explain, but he knew if you've been with them as long as he has anyone would think that.

"Where's Jet." Spike asked looking around the room.

"Making yummy-yummy food." Edward stated, with another bark from Ein.

"Hmm, I should go check on him." Spiked turned with a wave but stopped as he felt something wrap around his leg. Looking down irritably he saw the clinging Edward.

"Come on Ed, let go." Spike asked.

"No, if we do you'll just leave again." Edward said biting down on Spike's leg.

"Ed, I'm just going to the Kitchen." Spike said looking down pitifully at her and her companion. "I promise that I won't leave." Spike said and with a final bite she let go. Spike limped away toward the kitchen the smell of food whisking across his nose. He stood at the door way waiting for his broad friend to acknowledge him.

"Hey, Spike I see your up." The man stated without turning around.

"Yep, need a little rest. So whatcha making?" He asked leaning against the doorway.

"Bell peppers and beef, without the beef." He stirred the pan shifting the food in it.

"Why don't you just say bell peppers instead of bell peppers and beef?" Spike asked irritated.

"If I just say bell peppers it makes it sound plain." The man turned a little with a smirk on his face.

"Same old Jet." Spike said aloud to himself.

"Same could be said about you, huh spike?" Jet turned fully to look at Spike.

"Some what." Spike stated as Jet turned again. "So how's the arm?"

Jet flexed his metal prosthetic arm, exposing it to Spike. "Pretty good, you know there always gonna be that little stiffness when not taken care of well.' Jet turned again tending to his food.

"So, have you talked to Faye?" Jet asked still concentrating on what he was doing.

Spike shifted slightly. "She knows I'm alive and well, if that's what you mean." Spike stated sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant Spike." Jet turned to look at Spike again.

"Well, she's not in a talkative mood.' Spike began to look for a cigarette.

"What did you tell her? She wasn't exactly in the greatest mood when I spoke to her." Jet turned away looking down at his bell peppers.

"Not much, actually she didn't let me talk. She just kinda shot in all directions and left." Spike still struggled to find what he was looking for.

"She killed again, didn't she?" Jet asked.

"Well he was a bounty, wasn't he?' Spike asked looking up from what he was doing.

"That damn girl is looking to be killed." Jet stated angrily.

"Why, what's up with Faye?." Spike asked his attention dropping down into his pants again.

"This is the seventh bounty she's killed." Jet stated. "And for no God damn reason.' Jet stirred again. "So I guess she took your visit bad.' He added in.

"You could say that." Spike stated. "She just shot around, told me I was dead, and walked out.

Jet shrugged "Typical, not that I expected anything less from Faye, but don't tell me you did?' Jet asked grabbing a plate and placing the bell peppers in it and handing it to Spike.

"I hate bell peppers." Spike stated shoving it in his mouth.

Jet smirked before pouring some out for himself. Spike dropped the empty plate on the counter and turned to leave.  
"Well thanks for the food old buddy." Spike said at the doorway.

"Where you goin?" Jet asked concerned.

"To take a nap, I've been dead a while now so I guess I should catch up on some sleep." Spike stated with his signature smirk before leaving the room and heading down the hall.

"I guess old habits die hard.' Jet stated out loud to himself before gulping down his food. _"But then again, some never do."_

How did you guys like this chapter? This chapter I wanted to show how Spike interacts with the crew when he comes back. Hope it was good enough. Well see you till the next chapter. Sorry so short but we all know spike isn't the most social and stick around person in the world.


	3. Sister

Sorry guys for taking so long to write a new chapter. School and home living is definitely cutting in to my writing time. Hope I don't disappoint you guys. Well here I go again…

She sat up a little leaning against the headboard, her eyes red and swollen from her tears. The sound of the phone disrupted the quiet dark room. She shifted slightly and reached for the phone bringing it to her ear.

" Faye, I found out where he's staying at." A women's voice stated on the end of the other line. " He's on Centennial, Venus's moon." Faye stayed silent.

"Be careful, even though he's just a small time crook it doesn't mean be careless." The woman's voice concerned. "Faye, there's too much emotion and attachment to this, don't let it get in the way." The women sighed "Cause that's when you get dead, you listening?" She asked harshly.

"Thanks.' Faye stated blankly.

"Faye, I won't stop you from doing this, you wouldn't even if I did." The woman chuckled a little. 'I just want you to be careful."

"Again, thanks." Faye repeated again.

"What's wrong, your less talkative then usual?" The woman asked with a hint of amusement in her voice.

"My Ghost came back to me." Faye stated before thanking her again and hanging up.

Faye shifted her legs off the bed and in a sudden move her gun, keys, and herself was out the door. Jumping on to her motorcycle she ripped through the highway and stopped at a pier where several ships were docked. She stood in front of one before her eyes traced over the word _"B.e.b.o.p." _She smirked slightly and entered the ship. She walked out into the hall of the ship, the lights dim and nothing seemed to inhabit the empty metal ship. She noticed a movement ahead of her, she strained her eyes a little and saw something running toward her. It was small, with brown and white fur and four legs. She tried to back up but losing her balance she fell back with the animal landing on top of her. She looked up at it as it panted on her stomach, his tongue hanging slightly out. His brown eyes big and his ears stood on end, while his tail waged back and fourth.

"Get off me you dumb dog." Faye's voice irritated.

He barked jumping off and stared at her contently.

She stood up off the floor and wiped herself down. "Damn stilettos." she mumbled, which were interrupted as the sound of a plane and footsteps headed toward her.  
_"plane?"_ She questioned herself. She looked down at the dog then down the dark hall. That's when she saw it, running at full speed with it's arms at it side and a smile form ear to ear.

"Edward, no, slow down." Faye yelled frantically. But the girls speed continued. With a hard crash the girl landed on top of Faye. Faye opened her eyes, her vision distorted and her hair had been release by the confining headband and draped over her eyes. She tried to strain her eyes as the vision of another Ein quickly changed back into an Ed. Faye and Ein looked down at her watching her facial expression.

"Is Faye-Faye o.k.?" Edward asked curiously.

Faye tried to sit up, but the weight of the teen sitting on top of her stomach didn't allow it. She looked at the young girl, Her brown hazel hair untamed and only held back by her goggles. She had matching untamed eyes and her mouth hanged slightly opened with her tongue sticking out.

"Edward, get off me." Faye stated trying to control her voice,

"Faye-Faye came back to visit." Ed stated bending down and licking the side of Faye' cheek like a dog would.

"Get off me you dumb do…" She stopped herself. "You dumb, dumb, huh, forget it." She said frustrated. " Let's just leave it as dog."

She looked at Ein then over at Ed. " I guess it's true what they say, after a while owners really do start looking like there pets." Faye stood up knocking Ed to the ground with her renewed strength. "Well I need to go, see ya around Ed." Faye began to walk away when she heard a bark. "You too Ein." She stated before disappearing down the hall. She noticed a lit room and stopped at the doorway. In the room sat a broad man with a couple of Bonsai trees encircled around himself, he had been working on one.

"Missed Me?" Faye asked with a smirk.

At the sudden interruption his hand missed the intended branch and cut another leaving it uneven.

"Dammit Faye, can't you be quiet for once?" The man said, trying to fix what she had made him do.

"Why don't you use tape?" Faye suggested.

"It's a plant Faye, not your ship." He declined the offer.

"Jet, that was one time and it was because you wouldn't add the cup holder to my ship, so I did the next best thing." Faye informed him.

"The reason I didn't do it was because you have a habit of getting into problems, so to avoid from anything spilling in the cockpit and messing up your controls I chose not to." Jet informed her in return.

"You didn't do it to avoid the extra work." She stated. "Men are just lazy." She stated more to herself the Jet.

"So what bring you here?" He asked looking at his trees.

Faye tensed up. "I got a lead on him." Faye let out softly. Jet looked over at her a little shocked.

"I thought he disappeared?" A little confusion in his voice.

"Well he reappeared." Faye stated.

"What are you going to do?' He asked. Faye pulled out her gun and loaded it.

"Put a bullet through his head." Faye smirked and turned leaving the doorway and walking toward the haul, her gun held loosely.

"Faye wait." She heard Jet's voice call her back from the room.

"Yeh Faye, what's the rush? Scared to see a ghost of something?" She could literally hear the smirk in his voice. He began to walk toward her, dressed in her regular black sweats and his smirk on his face. His hair damp from water as he used the end of the towel that was around his neck to dry it off a little.

"Don't come any closer." Faye warned. At that moment Jet appeared from the room that separated the two. Jet and the other man stared at each other for a moment before they heard the hammer of Faye's gun pull back.

"I'm just here for my Redtail." Faye stated and she walked towards the hanger.

"Spike, we have a situation." Jet stated.

"If it's about Faye, forget it." Spike let him know. " As you can see she's not very happy to see me."

"Faye's in over her head, she's gonna need help on this one." Jet looked over at Spike who was rummaging through his pants until he found and cigarette and placed it on his lips.

"Faye's a big girl, and something tells me she would kill me first before she would let me help her." Spike stated looking for something to light his cancer stick with. A hand came close to his cigarette before he saw a flame light up, a tiny smirk appeared on his face around the cigarette. He leaned in closer letting the flame engulf the tip, before backing away again.

"It was two weeks after you had "died"." Jet began. "She was still in denial, her drinking had abruptly stopped and so did her gambling." Jet said.

"Where is this going?" Spike didn't want to go back to that day after he hurt so many people by leaving especially his family, the Bebop.

"Faye had received a call from Doctor Bracchus." Jet said.

"The same doctor who had Faye under his care after she had awoken from her cryogenic lab." Spike let out a breath now a little interested.

"Yup. The one and only." Jet answered.

"Didn't he disappear after Faye took Whitney in for the bounty on his head?" Spike asked taking in another puff of his cigarette.

"Yup, he showed up after he found some information that he felt Faye needed to know." Jet leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"What type of information?" Spike asked looking over at Jet.

""Her family." Jet answered.

"Shouldn't they all be dead by now." Spike asked.

"Yup, most of them died which meant her family line would end with her." Jet opened one eye and looked over at Spike.

"Family?" Spike questioned.

"Faye did have a family once, Spike." Jet reassured sarcastically.

"So, what about this family." Spike exhaled.

"Well, turns out that a couple of years after Faye was frozen one of her family members was also diagnosed with an incurable illness." Spike closed his eyes again.

"So, in hope to find a cure for it, they were frozen, right?" Spike asked.

"Yep.' He stated simply.

"So who was it?" Spike inhaled and waited to hear.

"A sister." Jet stated to specify.

"What's her name." Spike asked dropping the cigarette to the ground and stepping on it.

"Alex." was all Jet said.

"Alex, huh?" Spike stated inhaling again.

How'd you guys like it so far? Hope a lot. There will be more hostile situations between Spike and Faye but there will be cute ones too. I through a sister in the mix to add to Faye's pain. Also wanted to show how tough it's been losing someone. Enjoy.


	4. Life's cruel tricks

Hey guys sorry I hadn't had time to update. My life been busy. Graduating, getting my license and even visiting Japan for the first time in my life. But I do promise to finish all my fics before I decide to go on another vacation.

Spike stood there leaning against the wall and waited for Jet to continue tell the story.

"She was excited, before you left she had gotten her memory back." Jet stated to Spike.

"I remember that. She had told me before I left that day." Was all Spike could say.

"It was the first time that I had seen her happy since you died." Jet commented with a light chuckle. "But for Faye, life just continued to pay cruel tricks on her."

"What happened?" Spike asked. He knew that Jet wouldn't be telling this story if it wasn't important. Jet didn't like to waste his or anybody else's time.

"The day that they were suppose to wake her sister up, had come sooner than anyone thought. Faye of course was worried and stressed, but still she was excited. To blow off some steam she decided to find a quick bounty before she had to go see her sister." Jet shifted on the wall a little. "There was a bounty on a couple of goons who had been breaking into government building and hospitals, just for medical equipment, supplies and body parts to sell on the black market. Small fry." Jet signaled to Spike for a cigarette.

"Small fry, huh?" Spike stated passing Jet the cigarette.

"She had gotten some info here and there and traced them back to a warehouse a couple of miles away from where her sister's hospital was." Jet lit the cigarette and took a drag before continuing. "At the warehouse, she didn't noticing anything out of the ordinary just some hospital supplies and things like that. After turning them over she received the bounty and made her way over to the hospital." Jet again took another drag of the cigarette before looking over at Spike. "When Faye got there they refused to let her in, something about the place be robbed by a group of guys. A doctor then told Faye that a couple of Cryo capsules had been stolen, he assumed the bodies were gonna be sold on the black market." Jet dropped the cigarette before stomping it out.

"Selling frozen bodies on the black market, so that's how people are making their money these days. Damn, you would think I've been gone longer than that." Spike said needing a cigarette himself.

"That's the latest quick money- making thing. The bodies are use for science and doctors are willing to pay a lot for them." Jet shook his head.

"First, the only human's that actually cost money was criminals, now even the innocent have a price." Spike lit another cigarette and placed in between his lips.

"It gets worse." Jet simply stated.

"How can it get any worse?" Spike asked.

"Faye put two and two together and figured out that the bounties she had just caught must have been the ones who robbed the place, she had been right. There was just one problem." Jet stopped to see if Spike had figured it out.

"If they were the ones who broke in, where were the capsules?" Spike stated knowing what Jet was trying to do.

"Bingo, Faye had been in the warehouse and never saw them." Jet answered.

"They couldn't have been able to get ride of them that quickly." Spike spoke, his cigarette still in his mouth.

"They hid it, they thought if they hid it they would be able to come back when everything went back to normal, but Faye had found them." Jet stretched out his arms in front of him before bringing them back down.

"Where did they hide em?" Spike asked his vice serious.

"They buried them at the warehouse. When the police had gone to the warehouse they saw that some of the dirt had been shifted. After digging up some of the dirt they found the Cryo capsules, some were still intact and were taken back to the hospitals but others, didn't make it." Jet looked down at the ground and shifted himself against the wall again.

"It was too late for Faye's sister. Her capsule had open when it was buried under ground. Some of the dirt collapsed on to the capsule breaking in the glass. They say she struggled to get out, due to the dirt under her nails and the imprints of her fingers left in the dirt." Jet took a deep breath before continuing. "That's what finally broke her. She didn't cry, she didn't get angry, she just acted as if nothing happened."

"What happened to the guys who did it?" Spike asked looking over at Jet.

"Ever since then not one bounty that she's had has ever lived long enough to see the inside of a cell." Jet avoided the question.

"What happened to the guys who did it Jet?" Spike asked again.

"They were in jail for a couple of weeks, but the guy who did it broke out days later, he heard Faye was looking for him, and he went into hiding. Some say his hiding out with some of his family members, but no one's heard about him till today, that's why Faye was here." Jet looked over at Spike who's cigarette had finally been put out.

"And you want me to go after her, right?" Spike asked.

"Spike, what do you think is going to happen when she finds him and anybody else who's with him? Do you think she's actually gonna turn him in? or tell him she understands why he killed the only family she had in this world? Spike, she's going to kill him and everybody who's helped him." Jet argued.

"This is Faye we're talking about. She's not a murderer." Spike tried to reason.

"That's exactly what she is. A cold blooded killer. She's already killed people Spike." Jet tried to reason back.

"Bounties" Spike corrected.

"Since when did the line between people and bounties get so defined?" Jet questioned.

"When did you start believe bounties had rights?" Spike asked.

"When did you start to believe they didn't" Jet retorted.

"Truthfully, I really don't know." Spike shrugged." He killed her sister, I think it's justified."

"No Spike, not like this, not like you." Jet looked over at the confused Spike. "We're bounty hunters that's what we do. We hunt down the bounties and hand them over to the proper authorities, but we do not take the law into our own hand. If we did we wouldn't be any different then the crooks, killers, and thieves we take down. I know we've been put in situations in the past that we've had to, but not like this."

"Do you really think she's gonna let me get in her way?" Spike asked pushing himself away from the wall.

"Not without killing you first." Jet said with a smirk.

"Then I guess it's a good thing I'm already dead." Spike smiled back and he turned to leave. "Oh Jet, what did you mean when you said not like me?"

"When you killed Vicious." Jet answered.

"What about it?" Spike said his voice hard.

"Did it change anything?" Jet could see the was Spikes body tensed at Vicious name.

"When I found out, I'll let you know." Spike relaxed again and smirked.

"Oh, and Spike, I would be careful with Faye if I were you. She's picked up a couple of tricks since you've been gone." Jet smirked back.

"Where should she be now?" Spike asked.

"Well her ship isn't equip properly, so she probably went to her place to stock up on some stuff." Jet answered "I'll give you the coordinates to her place."

Well did you like? The chapter was a pain, since after I finished it me computer shut down and I was forced to type it up again. Smart as I am, I forgot to save it. Well hoped you like and I plain on updating. 


	5. Arsenal and Purple nail polish

Hey, I'm back and ready to start on my story again. I know it's been a while but I finally came back. I would also like to thank one of my readers in particular for thinking so highly of my writing and praising me for it. I felt I owe you and my other readers another chapter. So here it is and I hope you enjoy it. 

The room was dark like it always was, this is how she preferred it. She had accepted the darkness in her heart, so because of this she chose to live in darkness also. She knew where everything in the room was, so she did not need the light to see. She stood in front of the closet contemplating for a minute before she began to look through it. Finding the huge black bag she was looking for, she struggled to pull it out, but with a hard yank the bag came out and she dragged it into the middle of the room.

"Shit, what the hell do I have in here?" She asked out loud to herself.

She picked up the bag and tossed it on to the bed. Opening it up she pulled out black leather fingerless gloves and put them on, she looked down at her well manicured dark purple nails before rummaging through the big, black duffle bag. She began to pull out several handguns of all sizes. Looking them over and making sure they were loaded she laid them out on the bed. She then walked over to the closet again and pulled out a metal suitcase and began to pack the guns she had laid out in it. She also added in a couple of grenades before she closed it and set it near the door. Going back in the bag she pulled out several different sized hand knives and placed them around concealed parts of her body. Going in the bag one last time she pulled out a small suitcase and opened it, it revealed two beautifully, crafted, silver handguns and a plain white card. Opening the card she read over…

- thought this might come in handy one day-

- Alice-

She hadn't opened it since it was delivered to her, but she already had a pretty good idea of what it was.

Well there's her ship" He said looking over at a gray ship, with a circular cockpit.

Then he looked over at the plain building behind it. It wasn't as shaggy and abandoned like the other places around it. It was plain and easy to pick out just for that simple reason. He then looked over to the side and noticed a sleek black motor cycle that seemed out of place in the dingy neighborhood. Walking over to the bike he studied it for a minute taking in the beauty of the bike.

"She definitely has a good taste in bikes." He spoke to himself again.

Turning away from the bike, he headed toward the stairs and stopped in front of a door. Inhaling he brought his hand up and knocked on the door.

The sound of a knock made her quickly turn to the door.

"Who the hell is it?" She yelled at the person on the other side of the door.

He smirked a little at the irritated tone of her voice.

"I see your people skills still have the same charming quality to it." He said with humor.

She froze instantly at the sound of his voice. She knew he was reckless, but she didn't think he was actually reckless enough to seek her out a second time.

"Hey aren't you going to invite an old friend in?" His voice still humorous.

"Did I remember to lock the door?" she asked herself, before she turned to look at the door knob that was currently being twisted by the person on the other side of the door.

"He looked down at the door knob before trying it.

"She forgot to lock it." He smirked to himself. Pushing the door opened a little he peeked his head in the dark room. Looking around he saw the outline of furniture that the moon from outside was illuminating. Then he saw the figure who was sitting on the edge of the bed. The person was looking down at there lap.

"Nice bike you have downstairs. I think it suits you." He stated entering the room.

"Don't you'll be leaving in a minute." Her voice broke in the dark room, stopping him from closing the door.

"If I leave here alive, right?" instead of closing it he left it partially open and chose to lean against the wall near the door. Feeling something against his leg he looked down at the briefcase she had placed against the wall before he had come in. She sat there in silence and didn't respond instead she lifted her head up and stared straight at the wall in front of her. He also noticed the open suitcase that was set behind her and notice the two guns and the card inside. He also notice the duffle bag on the other side of her.

"Hey Faye…' He was cut short. Feeling a sting on his right cheek he brought his hand up to it, before looking at it and noticing blood on his finger tips. Reaching over at the wall near the right of his head he pulled out the Knife that was embedded it the wall.

He had only noticed when she moved her hand, but had not noticed what she had grabbed. He looked over and noticed her arm was still in mid air and was bringing it slowly back down to her side, but her head had never moved. She still sat looking at the wall.

"I told you, you have no right to say my name." She said her voice bitter.

"Be careful, you might kill someone throwing sharp objects around without looking." He said with a smirk on his lips.

"How can I kill someone who's already dead?" She asked in a low chuckle.

"Well you can't unless the really never died, but just disappeared." he looked down at the sleek knife still in his hand. She didn't say anything she just sat there looking toward the wall.

"I'm sorry about Alex." He said his voice low. If her body could tense anymore then it did when he had walked in, hearing her sister's name took it to a whole other level of stiffness.

"Don't" She warned. "You're dead, you died months ago. You died. Your not in my room, your not talking to me, your dead." She said, her voice trying to convince herself.

"Faye, I'm here in this room talking to you." He said his voice concerned as he moved away form the wall he was leaning on.

"Don't say my name!" She yelled. " The dead don't talk!"

He walked over and stood in front of her, but she never looked up. Crouching down in front of her he searched for her eyes but they just looked the other way.

"Fa…" He was about to begin. "Why won't you look at me?" He asked. He didn't want to touch her, not yet.

"I'm right here, just look at me." He asked her.

"Your not there." She answered. Her eyes still averted to the other side of the wall.

"Just look at me." He said again, his voice soft.

"I can't." She said angrily.

"Why?" He asked. His voice still the same.

"Because if I look at you… I'll know your alive." She said looking down at her hands.

"You say it like if it's a bad thing." He smirked.

"You died months ago, and it took me a while to convince myself that you where never coming back, that you were dead. But I accepted it." She said her voice still angry.

Bringing his hand up to her chin he lifted her head slowly up, but her eyes still avoided his.

"Look at me." He asked one last time.

Slowing moving her eyes from the wall, to his wrist, his arm, his neck, his lips, his nose, Even the cut she had given him which had stopped bleeding and was now just a red line across his cheek. Then finally she met his two-toned eyes. He also met her eyes and noticed some thing different about them.

"Familiar aren't they?" She asked her tone amused.

He had seen her eyes before, on someone else, on himself. That one eye that always remained in the past, the one that refused to move on. Her Jade eyes were worn and deluded. There was no sparkle in them, there was nothing but emptiness

She smirked at his surprised expression even though he had shown it for just a minute, she had still caught it.

"Weren't you the one who told me to live life in the present?" He asked dropping the hand that was holding her face.

"What's wrong? Scared to look into my soul, Ghost?" Faye asked with a smirk as she moved closer to his face.

"And you? Aren't you scarred to look into it?" Spike asked getting up from the floor.

"I'm living it I embraced it.." She answered looking up at him with a smile.

"It's a shame to, you had nice eyes." He smirked toward her before heading toward the door. "By the way, since I'm technically alive to you again, you can call me Spike." He said behind him as he closed the door and left.

She sat there her body relaxed once more, and looking toward the plain white wall where her ghost, her Spike once stood.

He knew the minute her eyes met his, and he accepted it by the time he walked out the door. Her eyes no longer held that sparkle in them. Dulled by the tears, even her face seemed worn. Faye had nothing left to cry, nothing left to give.

Hoped you enjoyed it and I do plan to write another. So keep a look out as the story goes deeper and things get out of control.


	6. The story of the tiger stripped cat

Hey again, I got a lot of positive reviews, so here I go again. I hope all my readers enjoy the chapter and keep encouraging me to continue my story. Hope you appreciate my devotion to making my story as close to the Anime as possible. Well here you guys go… 

_"This is how it was after he left. Quiet, dark, and empty.'_ He sat again in front of the bonsai tree that he had been working on for a couple of days, it relaxed him. People say that when you lose someone, you acknowledge it, you accept, and you move on with your life. _"Bull-shit"_ He thought to himself. At least for him it was, for all of them. When he left, he told himself _"he'll be back, he always does."_ But that day it was different, he didn't come back, but that didn't stop him from believing that he was. He closed his eyes so tight, that he knew if he opened it the truth would hit him like the blinding light of the sun, and he wasn't ready for the truth, nobody was.

He was his partner, a friend, even a younger brother, he hated to admit that even to himself. They looked out for each other, that's how it was. They argued like brothers do. They both looked at the same thing and just saw it differently, but that was ok, cause the outcome was always the same, they would go back to each other, that's how it was. He would see the logic and reason in it, while Spike would see the illogic and recklessness, but that was also ok, because that's just how it was. That is also the reason why he waited so long to open his eyes again and see the truth in it, he wasn't coming back. Cause that's how it was. He wasn't the only one who denied the sun, there was her.

She waited days, weeks, months and he saw her changing, but as hard as he tried nothing was going to bring her back. She was falling and there was nothing to catch her. The first days, she paced back and forth waiting for him, someone, anybody to come through that door, and eventually someone did, but not him. It was early and she was playing cards on the yellow sofa, he was doing what he always does, fixing his bonsai. The door slide open and in came the all genius hacker and her little hairy companion. He couldn't see Faye's face but he knew that when Ed and Ein had walked through the door, all hope had left her. Edward, a genius, didn't understand, no not that she didn't understand, it was more she didn't want to. She had cried, not in front of them but, they knew she had, they had heard her at night and even the dog had howled to the moon that night. She acted as she always had, Edward like, but inside she was hurting like the rest of us. She had stayed with her father, at least when he wasn't forgetting her and leaving her behind. He was after all her family, but she decided she had another family waiting for her, so she came back minus a Spike. It tore up Faye even more. Seeing them together, and yet missing something.

Faye began to change, gambling and debts had stopped, at first Jet thought it was a good thing for a while, but then the call that changed everything. Alex. She was finally going to meet the sister she had lost so long ago, again tragedy struck and it would be the last time that Faye would ever see hope or humanity in herself. Every bounty she had gone after ended up dead, not one of them had ever seen the inside of a prison. She chose not to see them as people, even though scum of the earth people, but instead all she saw was her sister's killers, and after a while even they had eventually turned into Spike.

"Shit" Jet yelled out loud to the empty room of bonsai. Stretching his metallic arm he grabbed another clipping tool. _"Here I am, sitting here clipping bonsai trees while Spike is at Faye's probably dead, and for good this time. She's definitely gotten good with those knives."_ He commented looking over at the bonsai tree. _"I think if Faye could go back in time the day Spike left, instead of shooting up at the ceiling, she would have put a bullet in his head"_ He smirked to himself.

He still remembers the day he left and came back, especially when he came back. He left and came with the tiger-stripped cat's story. It was raining, hard too. He was standing looking out into the sky, Faye was at her place and Ein and Edward were asleep. He just stood there, he didn't hear anything except the rain, then footsteps. At first he thought it was Faye, she always managed to show up when least expected.

"Did you ever hear the story of tiger-strapped cat, who was alone for a while until he ran into a gray cat, the gray cat was very logical and always wanted to think before he leaped, but the tiger-stripped cat, who was already dead and had nothing left to lose preferred to be reckless"

Jet breathed in for a minute. He thought that maybe after all this time he had finally gone crazy. But deep down he knew he wasn't crazy, he knew if he turned around at that moment Spike would be standing there. But he wasn't ready, at least not yet.

"No I haven't heard it, is it any good?" Jet answered still looking at the sky.

"After they became friends they ran into a dog, who seemed to be very smart for his specie and even though the tiger-stripped cat didn't like dogs they decided it was ok for him to come along." The man stopped for a minute.

"A dog huh?" Jet stated.

" They later ran into a black female cat who was abandoned and liked to live her life her way. She decided to come along, even though her and the tiger -stripped cat argued a lot. They were together for a while, before they ran into a young brown female cat, Even though she was weird they accepted her. Then there dysfunctional family was complete".

"Spike.." Jet began but only to be interrupted by his friend.

"But, one day the tiger-stripped cat left to find out if he was really dead and it turned out that one part of him was, but there was another part of him that was alive, he had to make sure before returning. After a while he did come back, back to the family who he had left behind in search for something that the tiger-stripped cat had always had, a place where he belonged." The man stopped and reaching down in his pocket he found a bent cigarette.

"That's a good story." Jet was finally able to speak.

"I hate that story." The man stated lighting the cigarette.

Turning slowly Jet saw Spike face light up for a minute before he smiled.  
"I forgot you don't like pets." Jet stated turning away to look back out to the sky.

So did you guys enjoy that chapter. I know it's short but still, I really hope you did. I worked hard on it so please review. And don't worry I'll write another chapter as soon as possible. Some of you might be wondering about the story that Spike tells at the end. If you have ever seen the anime, the last episode "the real folk blue part II" Spike tells Jet a story about a tiger-stripped cat, that was the last time they laughed together before Spike left. I thought it would be appropriate for Spike to come back in a similar way. That's the way I saw Spike coming back to Jet, with a story about his life.


	7. Death is overrated

Hey guys, this is another chapter that I'm adding on to my story. I hope you continue to read and review my story. I got a lot of positive reviews, and as long as they continue, I will continue to write. I also want to dedicate this chapter to NarInu. Who had gave me a suggestion and I'm taking. I hope this is what you expected and much more. Well here I go again…. 

He walked in the dim hallway, as he lit a cigarette and let his mind drift to what had just happened.

_"Just look at me." He said again, his voice soft_.

_"I can't." She said angrily.  
_

_"Why?" He asked. His voice still the same.  
_

_"Because if I look at you… I'll know your alive." She said looking down at her hands.  
_

Taking in a deep breath he ran the other hand through his evergreen messy hair, and let out a nicotine filled puff.

_"Familiar aren't they?" She asked her tone amused.  
_

Her eyes had looked like his one eye, the one that continued to live in the past, the one that held so much death and destruction but still continued to question it's existence.

_"Weren't you the one who told me to live life in the present?" He asked dropping the hand that was holding her face.  
_

_"What's wrong? Scared to look into my soul, Ghost?" Faye asked with a smirk as she moved closer to his face.  
_

_"And you? Aren't you scarred to look into it?" Spike asked getting up from the floor.  
_

_"I'm living it, I embraced it.." She answered looking up at him with a smile.  
_

"When did life get so damn complicated?" He asked out loud to himself taking a seat on the signature yellow coach, that he spends most of the time sleeping on.

"How did it go?" A deep voice asked.  
Looking straight ahead he notice Jet leaning up against the opposite wall.

"Look at me, how do you think it went?" Spike retorted as he pointed to the cut on his face.

"Told you she had picked up a couple of tricks." Jet commented with a smirk.

"Yeh, but you didn't mention dangerous trick, like the ones that could leave a mark." Spike answered back, his tone annoyed.

"Yeh, but you never asked." Jet moved away from the wall and sat on the other coach across from Spike.

"Wonder where she picked them up?" Spike asked inhaling another puff of his cigarette.

"Alice." Was all that Jet said.  
Spike looked over at Jet and thought about his meeting with Faye, he had notice the guns and the note that were on the bed near Faye.

_- thought this might come in handy one day-  
- Alice-  
_

"Who's this Alice person?" Spike asked taking interest.

"After Faye had gone to see old man bull…" Jet started.

"Old man bull, since when has Faye gone to visit him?" Spike asked sitting up more.

"Well, after you didn't come back the first couple of days, I had told her about him and how he's helped you out sometimes. She decided if you were alive he would know about it." Jet leaned forward and placed his elbows on his knees.

"Think the old man was wrong?" Spike asked.

"We'll never know, Faye never told anyone what he said to her. We'll instead of finding you, she found Alice, a blind girl from Jupiter. I don't know how they met or why, but she's been helping Faye ever since, and if she knows what's going down with Faye it's definitely her." Jet finished leaning back against the coach.

"Blind girl, huh?" Spike asked.

"Not an ordinary blind girl, she's a genius hacker almost as good as Ed, good at hand to hand combat, and a pro with knives." He looked over at Spike and the cut on his cheek.

"I'm gonna have to go pay a visit to this Alice girl." Spike said stretching himself on the couch and putting out the cigarette.

"What about Faye?" Jet asked getting annoyed.

"Don't know?" Spike simply stated.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Jet said getting up from the coach and looking down at Spike, who had already closed his eyes while his arms rested comfortably behind his head.

"I'll have to sleep on it." Spike stated, then yawned afterward.

"If all you were gonna do is come back and sleep you should have stayed dead." Jet stated angered and turning toward the other direction.

"Hey Jet?" Spike asked.

"Yeh?' Jet turned a little.

"Her eyes…" Spike began.

"You noticed too huh?" Jet looked down at Spike before he turned and walked down the hallway. Spike sat there for a minute before he let his eyes close and take in the darkness.

_Shots were heard through the whole building, men falling bleeding to death and he was in the middle of it, but he couldn't stop he had to reach the last floor, because that was the reason he had been living for so long, for that moment. Explosions covered most of the building as he made his way through, clearing a path for himself that would lead to him. He remembers running into Lyn's brother, Shin, but he had also met the fate of the others by helping get to the top. He was finally there, face to face with Vicious. The fight was blur, he remembered pain and blood, he remembered Vicious falling to the ground, it was over. He walked a couple of stairs before falling to the ground himself.  
_

_"bang" he felt his lips move, then blackness over took him.  
_

"_So this is what it's like to be dead, I pictured it more glamorous. Maybe the grim reaper or at least a ferrymen, it's not like I had the coins to get across the river anyway. I guess I might have pictured death a little more decorated, but now it just seems like death is overrated." Spike said to himself.  
_

_It was dark and black before people's faces began to flash in his mind. Asimov, his beautiful companion, Maria Murdock and her Sons, The heavy metal queen VT, Roco and his sister Stella, Jet's ex lover Elisa, Lyn, Edward's chess partner, Whitney the man who once cared for Faye, Duhan and his baseball fanatic assistant, Mad pierrot, Andy and the teddy bomber incident, Scratch, Old man bull, big shots, Electra and Vincent, The Bebop, redtail, hammer head, and his swordfish, He could hear there voices like if he was reliving it all again, they all played a part in his life story, these were all people and things that had came and gone in his life, but still had left something behind to remind him or leave some type of evidence that they did once exist, but as they became faded he saw his vision fill with the people who most impacted his life, the ones that even if you try to erase from your life, you couldn't because to do that you would have to erase you whole life, existence, and heart. Jet, Ein, Edward, Vicious, Julia, and Faye covered most of his mind, then finally Everything became dark and quiet. There were no more pictures it was just dark and lonely, the way it was suppose to be. Then there was no more._

Spike sat up from the coach and looked around the empty room, he could hear Jet moving around in his bonsai room, and he could also faintly hear Edward snoring in the corner of the room with Ein. Grabbing another cigarette and lighting it, he got up and walked down the hall.

_"I think I've slept enough for today." He stated to himself, before he heard his stomach growl. "Besides, I'm starving. I wonder if there's anything to eat."_

"Hey Jet do we have any meat?" Spike yelled walking toward the bonsai room.

Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Hope so worked hard on it. As for all the names and stuff at the end, I thought that if Spike did see anything before everything went dark, it would be all the people and things that made his life what it is and what lead to him being in the position that he was in. Being a bounty hunter, I figured that is exactly what he would see, the bounties, people that he's helped and people that left an imprint or mark in his life. Well that's it for this chapter. Thanks for reading. P.s. For those who want to know where Spike's been and what happened, you'll just have to keep reading.


	8. A blind thing

I had a rough week so I decided that there's nothing better than writing the next chapter to my next story to make me feel better. In this chapter I wanted to show a little of Faye's friendship with Alice. Also the song featured in the chapter does not belong to me. Well here I go again… enjoy. 

She got up from the bed before she paused a minute to look around at the dark empty room she had become accustomed to. It was dark and empty, only full of dark outlines and shadows. It had embraced her as she had embraced it, but now as she looked around she knew she would not be coming back to this room that had drowned her tears. One final look around was all she needed to make sure there was no trace of her being there, walking over to the door she picked up the briefcase before she opened the door and closed it behind her for the last time. She walked down the stairs she stopped in front of the sleek, black bike the she had loved.  
"Sorry I can't take you with me, but I'll be back for you." She touched the handle for a minute and walked away toward her ship. Tossing the briefcase to the back she climbed in and started her ship, before her phone began to ring. She did not speak when she picked up the phone, she just listened.

"For some reason I always expect you to say hello, or something when you answer the phone." A woman's voice spoke on the other line.

"Well, I guess it's not today." Faye retorted

"Are you ready?" The woman asked.

"You now I've been waiting for this for a while." Faye answered.

"So how are you?" She asked, her voice concerned.

"You want the pure and simple truth?." Faye asked her friend.

"Actually Faye, the pure and simple truth, is rarely pure and never simple.' Her friend stated.

"Alice.' Faye's voice was a little irritated.

"I couldn't help it." Alice chuckled a little.

"I'm Faye, that's the only way I know how to answer your question"

"Bull shit Faye." Alice was now the one becoming irritated. "You can't keep holding this shit in, it's going to kill you.' Faye said nothing.

"Or is that exactly what you want?" Alice asked.  
There was no answer.

"Listen Faye, I know you've lost a lot, but talk to me, I can't help if you close yourself off." She urged Faye to talk.

"What the hell do you expect me to say to you." Faye asked pissed.

"I want you to tell me the truth." Alice yelled back.

"You want the truth?." Faye asked.

"I think I'm entitled to it." Alice said lowering her voice again.

"I feel nothing." She stated. "I'm not mad, hurt, sad, happy, nothing. Just empty"

"Faye…" Alice began

"I need to stop by your place to pick up a couple of things I might need." Faye told her before hanging up.

"Faye, wait.' It was too late, the line had gone dead.

Faye shoved the phone into her leather Jacket, taking a last look at her plain apartment building and her bike, she flew off. She sat navigating her ship, only thing being heard was the engine. Her mind began to wonder and she wasn't ready for that. So turning her attention to her radio, she began to search until she found a song she liked…

_"Here we are so what you gonna do _

_Do I gotta spell it out for you _

_I can see that you got other plans for tonight_

_But I don't really care"_

Faye bopped her head slightly to the beat as she drove over the small buildings andhouses.

_"Size me up you know I beat the best _

_Tick tock no time to rest _

_Let 'em say what they're gonna say _

_but tonight, I just don't really care"  
_

_"C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do_

_You know you wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you (yeah yeah)_

_With you (yeah yeah)_

_Come with me tonight We could make the night last forever (uh-oh)"_

Zigg-zaging through the sky, the buildings began to grow taller and the streetsbecame more crowded as she moved away from where her plain apartment was. Making her way more into the city.

"…Let me take you on the ride of your life

That's what I said alright

They can say what they wanna say 'cuz tonight,

I just don't even care"

She continued to make her way through the blue sky, the music now becoming louder as she continued to put the volume up. It kept her mind from thinking.

_"Let's pretend you're mine _

_We could just pretend, we could just pretend yeah yeah _

_You got what I like _

_You got what I like, I got what you like _

_Oh c'mon Just one taste and you'll want more _

_So tell me what you're waiting for"_

A smirk place on Faye's lips she speed up, she was close to he destination and all she wanted to do was get there, grab what she needed, she had something she needed to do and nothing was going to get in her way.

_"C'mon baby we ain't gonna live forever - forever _

_Let me show you all the things that we could do - that we could do _

_You know you wanna be together _

_And I wanna spend the night with you (yeah yeah)_

_With you (yeah yeah)_

_So come with me tonight We could make the night last forever _

_Yeah... Forever…"_

Reaching a clusters of housing and building, she slowed down before catching a glimpse of a brick building and landing her ship on the roof. Grabbing an empty duffle bag, she jumped out and made her way off the roof and down into the building. The hallway was large, paper thrown everywhere. The paint on the wall was a sickening brown color that was pealing in some parts, but the color under that one was no better. She made her way down the hall, her stiletto heels was the only thing heard. Stopping at the last door, she was about to knock, but stopped when she heard foot steps coming closer to the door. She stepped back a little as the door shifted a little and the door opened. Faye looked at the young blond woman who stood smiling in front of her, her eyes closed. Her hair was tied back in a pony tail. She wore boy cut dark jeans and a white t-shirt.

" I could hear you heels from down the hall." She stated moving aside to let Faye in.  
Walking into the room she looked around at all the computer screens and electronic things all over the place.

"Sorry about the mess, haven't had time to clean." She stated closing the door.

"It's okay Alice. I don't mind, not staying long anyway." Faye stated turning to smile at her friend.

"Just give me a minute, I was doing something on the computer before you came." Alice stated walking over to one of the computers by the wall. Faye looked at her friend as she moved around easily, without bumping into anything.  
Faye walked over to her friend that sat typing away.

"I always wondered how you do that." Faye questioned. Looking down at the computer, it was different from Edward's. There were no keys, it was like a pad with little bumps on it.

"It's a blind thing." She commented jokingly to Faye.

"So what are you doing?" Faye asked stepping away and looking around Alice's apartment.

"research." Alice stated.

"On?' Faye questioned turning to stare at her friend.

"I'll let you know when I find it, now for your equipment." Alice stood from the chair and walked over to a closet, opening it up, Faye saw the arsenal of weapons that covered the wall. All different types of guns, ammunition, grenades, and things she didn't know what the hell they were, but if she had it, it had to be some lethal.

"Grab what you need." Alice stated stepping away from the closet.

"Just needed some ammo and a couple of other things." Faye stated, shoving the weaponry into the duffle bag she had brought with her.

"I know you have some at your place, but do you think all this is necessary?" Alice asked leaning against the wall with her arms crossed.

"If I plan to start a war, I might have well be prepare.' Faye stated finishing up and tossing the bag over her shoulder.

"I would prefer you not start a war, can't you just talk to him." Alice asked, all ready knowing the answer.

"You know what they say, you can get more with a kind word and a gun, than you can with a kind word alone." Faye retorted back.

"True." Alice stated with a smirk. "And you know what they also say? Heaven hath no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell a fury like a woman scorned." Faye quickly stiffened at her comment, she knew what Alice was referring to.

"Don't." Faye stated heading for the door.

"You can't run away for ever no matter how hard you try, it will always be there. It will follow you until you sort it out. It'll catch up with you Faye, it always does." Alice stated waiting for Faye to respond.

"Thanks for your help Alice, see ya." Faye turned toward the door and with one last look toward her friend she left.

"She's gonna get herself killed with all this revenge crap.' Alice commented out loud to herself. She heard the engine start and slowly begin to fade away, she knew Faye was now gone. Turning and walking to her computer a knock at the door made her move back toward the door. Before reaching the door though, she grabbed a knife that she always kept hidden above the door frame. She made sure to be behind the door as she opened it slowly, to let the person in. Hearing the footsteps enter her apartment she moved form the door and behind the person, moving herself quickly, she wrapped the arm with the knife around the front of the person's neck, while her other arm reached for the left arm and twisted it back. She knew he was tall because she was forced to reach to bring the knife around his throat.

"You have 5 seconds to tell me who the hell you are?" Her voice threatening.

"For a blind girl you got a pretty good grip." A man's voice stated, straining against the knife she had against his throat.

"3 seconds." She stated pressing the knife closer.

"Maybe if you loosened it up a little, I'll be able to breathe, enough to answer your question." The man spoke again.

All of a sudden she let go of her grip on him and moved over to close the door.

"I'm…" He began.

"Her ghost." Alice finished for him.

"What?' The Man asked.

"Your Faye's ghost." Alice turned toward The man. "How do you know I'm not some psycho killer"

"1, if you were, you'd be dead by know." Alice stated moving over to a chair near her computer. "2, just call it a blind thing"

Spike looked over at the young woman who sat across from him. She was a pretty girl with blond hair and seemed to have a small smile on her lips.

"Is there something funny?" He asked annoyed.

"Spike, right?" Alice asked.

"Yeh"

"So why are you hear?" Alice asked ignoring his question.

"I need some information?" Spike answered.

"On?"

"What the hell Faye's going to do, and where it's all going to happen." Spike stated leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, can't help you there." Alice stated.

"Faye can't do this on her own"

"She's been doing it for a while." Alice said, avoiding the fact that she too knew Faye couldn't do it alone. "God's like a fucking comedian playing to an audience to afraid to laugh." she said more to herself than Spike.

"I get what you mean, but it doesn't change to fact that she's going to get herself killed." Spike said moving away from the wall.

"She's going to start a war that's she's going to probably have to finish." Alice stated turning toward the window. "Faye thought she was going after a small time crook. I did some research and found that he's from a wealthy family and behind every great fortune there's a crime"  
Spike starred at, Alice her eyes closed.

"His Mother had married into a wealthy family, but they had belonged to the Syndicate"  
Spike quickly stiffened hearing Syndicate fall from her lips.

"His mother got greedy and wanted her husband to control it all, How wrong is it for a woman to expect the man to build the world she wants, than to create it herself?." Alice stopped, she had sense the air in the room change.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Spike asked on edge.

"Well, after the last leader of the syndicate was brought down, which I believe you played a major part in, everything went down the drain, and with all the debt that his family had collected they decided to get into human trafficking. Alive or dead." Alice paused for a minute to let it sink in.

Spike stood there not moving his body still tensed. The syndicate, Vicious, Julia. It was coming all back.

Sorry to end it here but the plot just continues to build up. I hope you enjoy the chapter. Your going to have to wait to the next chapter to find out the whole story and what the part does the Syndicate play. Continue to read, till next time.


	9. When shit hits the fan

Hey it's the next chapter to my story. I hope your enjoying it as much as I am. Well I got some free time again and decided to invest some of it into my story. 

Spike stood there looking at the blond in front of him.

"That's impossible, Jet would have told me.' Spike stated unbelieving.

"I'm good at what I do." Alice said with a smirk.

"So is Edward." He stated, needing a cigarette all of a sudden.

"Do you honestly think that after you went on that rampage and got yourself killed, Jet would tell you it was all for nothing?" Alice asked.

"I went there for Vicious nothing else, and what the hell do you mean for nothing?" Spike asked his voice growing louder.

"Well, there little human trafficking brought in big buyers and sellers, they were up in no time. Including a new leader." Alice stood up from the chair and walked over to the computer.

"Who?" Spike asked.

"That's what I haven't been able to find out, who the syndicate's new leader is. However, the prick Faye's looking for is a different story. I found out that the man who killed Faye's sister is a very important man. After he broke out of prison all the money that he had put into the syndicate, still didn't ensure his seat as a leader, but he does have there protection. And let's just say they'll do anything to ensure there investment, even kill a women driven on revenge." Alice said starting up her computer.

"So you don't know who the leader is, but you do know the name of the man who killed Alex?" Spike asked looking for the cigarette he needed.

"His name is Koji Long." Alice turned from he computer and toward Spike.

"It sounds familiar.' Spike stated finding his long lost cigarette. "Where is he?'

"On Callisto." Alice stated.

"What the hell is going on here? Callisto?' Spike asked out loud to himself.

_**Flashback **_

_Spike stood there his gun pointed at Vicious. Lin stood by him ready to protect him. Vicious with a smirk on his lips._

_"Are you dating Julia behind my back?" Spike asked _

_" Sir Spike!" the brown haired boy with Vicious states. _

_" Hey, Lin. You've gotten pretty big." Spike acknowledges him. _

_" He used to work under you, but things are different now." Vicious states coldly. _

_"I feel sorry for her. Having her name used for some crooked deal like this."Spike ignores Vicious's comment.  
_

_"You were always the one leaving others out of the loop." Vicious grasps the handle of his katana. _

_" We still haven't settled the score from earlier." Spike points his gun at him. _

_" Anytime." Lin stands guard in front of Vicious. _

_"Lin!" Spike exclaims. " Get out of the way, Lin!" _

_"Julia was here, in this town." Vicious states looking at Spike. _

_" Hey, out of the way, Lin!" Spike warns again. Lin points his gun at Spike. _

_"Lin…" _

_A shot is heard in the snowy vacant lot. _

**_End Flashback_**

Spike shook himself into reality again. "How the hell do you know so much?" Spike asked looking over a Alice. "And don't tell me your good at what you do, cause like I said Ed is too. I have a feeling that if you got the info like you said you did, Ed probably would have gotten to it first, and I wouldn't be hearing it from you."

Alice had a small smirk on her lips as she turned back to her computer.

"You betrayed her didn't you?" Spike asked inhaling a puff from his cigarette.

"Not exactly, I didn't know her like I do now." Alice stated still turned.

"Why?"

"Why do think?" Alice answered with a question.

"Money" Spike stated.

"It's always money, isn't it cliché?" Alice turned to smile at Spike.

"What were you supposed to do?" Spike asked exhaling.

"Well, when my boss found out Faye was searching for him, he didn't think much about it. When he found out Faye had killed his accomplices, he began to worry. I was order to dig up info. Found out she was a compulsive gambler and a bounty hunter, no biggy. But then all her bounties were showing up dead. These weren't regular bounties she was killing. These were syndicate hired bounties." Alice stopped a minute to give Spike a chance to let it sink in.

"So your boss got scared, and you were hired to lead Faye to him." Spike stated taking another puff of his cigarette.

"Your smarter than you look Spike, but yes that's my job. Let her think that I'm helping her, but I'm just getting her to my boss like he wanted." Alice leaned a little forward in the chair.

"I don't understand, if your boss has the protection of the syndicate, why worry about Faye?" Spike asked confused

"Like I said she was killing very dangerous people who belonged to the syndicate. He felt precaution was needed. Look at what you did, you brought down Vicious all by yourself. When the boss found out that you and Faye were connected he worried." The blond girl pinched the bridge of her nose, as if all the questions were giving her a headache.

"I have a feeling your boss, had a falling out with his boss, that's why he set up Faye" Spike stated looking over at Alice.

"Like I said, the leader of the syndicate would do anything to protect his investment" Alice said getting angry.

"If the syndicate wanted Faye dead, she would be. But Faye still alive and killing." Spike smirked.

"Just precaution, they don't need what happened with you and Vicious to repeat itself. They know revenge would even drive the dead to the end of eternity." Alice said trying to calm he voice.

"You said before, you didn't know her like you knew her now, when you made the deal. Does it change anything now that you do know her?" Spike asked putting out the cigarette against the wall.

"Honestly? No." She stated getting up from the chair.

"You just told me your boss's plan and everything I need to know. I'm pretty sure I'm gonna have trouble getting out of here alive." Spike stated a small smirk on his lips.

"You were just an unexpected surprise, everyone thought you were dead. When Faye told me you were alive I thought she had just had a break down and had gone crazy, but here you are. I'm just getting rid of you as a favor for my boss." Alice reached back and grabbed two daggers that were hidden in a compartment under her desk. "and just to warn you Spike, I'm pretty good at this too."

Spike looked at the daggers in Alice's hand. The handles were black, and they looked like they were just sharpened, you could also see the symbol of dragons on them. Flipping the daggers in her hand, Alice lunged foreword toward Spike, moving in the other direction she barely missed him.

"If you not careful with those, your going to hurt someone." Spike stated dodging another lunge from Alice.

"That's kinda the point."

Alice dropped to the floor and swiped her foot under spike, seeing Alice go down he backed away but lost his footing. Alice still on the ground moved forward again, Spike tumbled back to avoid getting stabbed, and turned near the window to get space between them. Alice heard when he had moved toward the other side of the room.

"Running from a blind girl Spike?" Alice stated with a chuckle.

"Are you sure you blind?" Spike asked.

"Haven't been able to see my whole life." Alice answered.

She flipped the daggers, so that the blades rested against her forearms. In an instant, she had moved from the computer, to the window where Spike stood. Never changing the position of the blades she continued to lunge at Spike. He continued to move back and dodge everything she threw at him. Finally he was up against the wall when Alice came at him. Spike crouched to the side as she approached, missing his throat she was able to cut into his shoulder.

"Shit." Spike hissed in pain, taking the chance to grab her other arm and twist it behind her back as he pushed her against the wall.

"Get off." Alice yelled pinned against the wall.

"Listen, I don't want to hurt you, so stop struggling.' Spike pleaded with her.

Alice quickly used her body as leverage and pushed back toward Spike, Having room for the arm that was free from Spike's grip, she swung back and impaled the dagger into Spike's already injured shoulder. Spike yelled in pain as he pushed her away and grabbed his shoulder. Not giving him a chance to step back she moved forward toward Spike with her other dagger.

"Oww, shit." Alice yelled. She stood there in the middle of the room, her dagger dropped to the floor. Spike looked and saw a smaller knife embedded into the hand which had been holding the dagger.

Spike turned to see a sitting figure on the chair in front of Alice's computer. Her legs crossed with a cold stare, her gaze never left Alice, she refused to acknowledge Spike.

"I knew you were good Alice, but I didn't think you were that good." the woman stated coolly.

"Faye?" Alice asked pulling out the knife from her hand.

_"Shit is definitely gonna hit the fan now."_ Spike stated to himself.

I know left you guys hanging again, sorry. But I want to clarify a couple of things. I mentioned a place called Callisto in this chapter. If you guys saw Jupiter Jazz part I this planet that Spike had gone to look for Julia, but instead ran into Vicious and Lin, this is the first time since ballad of fallen angels that Spike sees Vicious again. Hence the flashback. Also as for Koji long? The three men that Vicious had met up with on Callisto all had the last name long, they also belonged to the syndicate, that's why to Spike it sounded familiar. Well hope I broke it down enough for my readers. Well till my next chapter.


	10. A wolf in sheep's clothing

Hey, I'm just adding another chapter to my story. I hope you guys like it so far. I'm sorry that I'm not able to add more chapters frequently, but I hope I make up for it in the story. Well here I go…

She sat across from them, her face hard but a small smirk on he pink lips. Spike stood across from her clutching he arm, as blood seeped through his left arm, the dagger still embedded. Alice stood across from Faye, her face emotionless.

"I'm I interrupting something?" Faye asked sarcastically.

"I-I thought you left?" Alice asked her voice confused.

"I was, until I saw his ship docking a couple blocks away. I decided I would stick around for a while." Faye stood and walked over to a small refrigerator under one of Alice's desks, and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"Faye…' Alice began. "How did you…'

"Did I thank you for your gift?" Faye interrupted "I'm not sure I kinda forgot. So let me thank you now. Oh and by the way Alice, the bullets you put in the guns were blanks. You should really be more careful about stuff like that. Could get somebody killed." Faye said walking by Alice to reach for a glass on the counter. Stopping a minute before going back to her seat, she looked over at Spike's arm before smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Spike yelled. In a instant, Faye had reached over and without warning had pulled out the blade that was impaled in Spikes arm.

"These things are dangerous, you shouldn't go around stabbing people, someone could get hurt." Faye leaned over and whispered in Alice's ear. Alice's cringed as she felt Faye's breathe across her neck and ear.

Faye sat down again, but before she did she pulled out one of the silver crafted gun that Alice had given her and set it down on the table next to her.

"Oh and you don't have to apologize for the bullet thing, I replaced them." Faye poured herself some Vodka.

"I thought you stopped drinking, Faye." Alice said moving toward the wall to lean against it, as her hand bled from the knife Faye had thrown.

"I did." Faye stated as she threw back the drink. "But some things just come back when you least expect it."

Spike looked over at Faye, who still never bothered to look at him in the face. He knew something was about to happen and he had a pretty idea of what it was.

"Oh, and don't bother to look in the closet for something to attack me with, cause I took most of your little arsenal." Faye saw how Alice began to move closer to the closet were she kept her "toys".

"I wouldn't dream of it Faye, after all we are friends, right?" Alice said leaning up against the wall with a smile on her lips.

"Oh, you can also stop the blind act." Faye stated gulping down another drink avoiding her question.

"I thought you said you were blind?" Spike asked looking over at Alice shocked.

"Oh, she was.' Faye interrupted. "But a year ago she had a special procedure done that gave her, her eye sight".

"What are you a detective now, Faye?" Alice asked laughing.

"Of course not Alice, you know that. I'm just a regular old bounty hunter seeking revenge on the people who wronged me, that's all." Faye said slamming the cup down on the counter.

"You mean a killer?" Alice asked mockingly.

"You always have your eyes closed even with your sight." Faye ignored the question. "It's how you lived your whole life. First nature. That's why when you fight your precise on your attacks the first time. But I suggest you open your eyes now Alice, you never know when the last time you'll be able too." Faye said looking over at Alice coldly.

"Faye…" Spike began.

"Don't make threats Faye, I'm not good with them." Stated Alice opening her eyes and looking over at Faye who was sitting down across from her. Her blue eyes quickly turned to Spike then back to Faye.

"You know I never make threats, just promises." Faye stated getting up from the chair.

"What? Your going to kill me Faye?" Alice asked challengingly.

Faye shrugged as she walked over to Alice and stopped directly in front of her.

"I trusted you Alice. When I first met you I thought about what old man bull told me about you, but I figured it couldn't be true, but there was always something inside of me that told me not to trust you. And I didn't." Faye looked directly into Alice's eyes.

"What happened Faye? You wanted me to be your best friend or something? Maybe even your dead sister…" Alice was quickly interrupted as Faye wrapped a pale hand around Alice's thin swan-like neck.

"I suggest your careful about what you say." Faye stated dangerously. "you've already screwed up by telling Spike everything you know and having me hear it, so I suggest you not screw up again."

"You think Spike is going to let you kill me?" Alice asked with a smile. "He's already failed you once, and that's the reason he's here. To save you from yourself." Alice stated mockingly.

"Don't be so quick to talk Alice, I'm just here for the show." Spike said having trouble lighting a cigarette with his good hand. "_Until shit gets outta hand, then that's when I'll interrupt." _Spike stated the last part to himself.

"I heard everything you said, so I'm not even going to ask you about Koji, but when you first called you said he was on Centennial, I heard you tell Spike he's on Callisto. Which one is it?" Faye asked, her grip tightening around Alice's neck.

"Both." Alice stated with a smirk.

" I think she's serious, so I suggest you answer the question." Spike chimed in from the corner. "_and cause I have a feeling this shit is going to escalate if she doesn't." _

"…' Alice just averted her eyes the other way.

"What, don't tell me he's more than your boss?" Faye asked laughing. Alice just glared at her and said nothing. "A lover?" Faye asked again.

"What Faye? Jealous? That the person I love, loves me back?" Alice asked looking at Faye with a smile.

"You know Alice, Everybody pities the weak, weak like you. How sad, the little former blind girl who can't get used to seeing, spends her time acting blind". Faye laughed. "Jealous? My jealousy you have the earn".

Alice became quiet again.

"You know Alice, women might be able to fake an orgasm, but a men can fake a whole relationship. So tell me, are you willing to die for it." Faye asked tightening her grip on Alice's neck more.

"Faye, now your getting out of hand." Spike said putting out the cigarette.

"Fine, don't feel like talking?" Faye asked ignoring Spike. Pulling Alice by the neck she pushed her up near the counter and grabbed the gun on top.

"Where is he?" Faye asked angrily putting the cold steal against Alice's forehead.

"If your going to shoot me Faye then do it." Alice stated looking directly into Faye's cold eyes.

Faye smiled at Alice and pulled the hammer of the gun back.

"You know she's right about the men and relationship thing." Spike stated out of the blue.

Alice turned her eyes to stare at Spike

"Is he really worth it?" Spike asked. Alice never broke her gaze. "I mean you just got your eye sight, and you haven't even seen the world. Are you ready to die never seeing anything at all for love?" Spike asked. Faye's hand began to shake slightly. Spike words were making a hole in her.

"I do it everyday." Alice stated looking back at Faye, who had lowered the gun.

"I really hope he is. I'll give you a head start. But I'm eventually going to kill you both, so don't think because I'm letting you go now, that's it's going to make a difference." Faye said her eyes dark and cold staring at Alice.

Alice turned to leave "Oh and tell Koji I can't wait to meet him face to face." Faye said smirking. Alice quickly turned to look at Faye.

"What was it that old man bull said that clued you off about me?" Alice asked her voice quiet.

"He said I will run into a blue eyed wolf in sheep's clothing." Faye answered. With that Alice left.

Faye stood there as the door closed behind her. She avoiding looking in Spike's direction.

"You did the right thing letting her go." Spike stated moving away from the wall.

"I'm giving her a head start." Faye said before turning and heading out the door.

Spike stood in Alice's apartment alone. "_What the hell just happened?"_ Was all Spike was able to ask himself before a shot was heard down the hall.

Did you guys enjoy the chapter? I know the ending was not what you expected but I couldn't write it any other way. I just wanted to show how Faye had become so unattached when it came to emotions that she honestly didn't care who she had to kill for her revenge. I also wanted to show that even though Faye killed people, Spike still feels that there's some type of emotion in Faye other than hate. Guess he was wrong. Till next time…


	11. The new bounty

Hey, know it's been a while but I'm ready to start my next chapter. I need to let out some frustration. I totaled my dads car and he totally flipped out, even though I was the one who got hit. He cared more about the car, then me. So I decided writing would let a little of my anger out. Forgive me if this chapter is a little harsher than usual.

She stood in the small hallway looking at down at Alice. A smirk on her red lips as she looked down at the bleeding blond.

Hearing the gun shot from down the hall, Spike ran out into the hallway. Looking in both directions he notice Faye standing over Alice, gun still pointed down at her.

"Faye, what the hell do you think your doing?" Spike yelled down the hall at her.

"This has nothing to do with you, so I suggest you leave." Faye yelled back to him. Her eyes never looking away from Alice.

Spike moved down the hallway toward Faye.

Hearing Spike move toward her, she turned the sleek silver gun and pointed it at him. Thinking she had a chance to move away, Alice pushed herself off the floor, but only to be pushed back down as Faye rammed her heeled foot into Alice injured shoulder.

"Ahh," Alice yelled as she fell back against the wall.

"Where do you think your going?" Faye asked looking down at her.

Spike stopped in front of the two woman when he heard Alice yell.

"Faye, Put down the damn gun." Spike yelled.

"You, know Spike, I like that look in your eye." Faye said with a small laugh.

Spike looked over at Faye confused.

"You know, that scared to death look. The one that you have on right now."

"What, you think I'm scared to die Faye? Sorry, been there, done that." Spike smirked.

"No, you have that look cause your scarred for me, for her. What you think I'm capable of and what might happen to her, if your right. And guess what Spike? You are right." Another shot was heard, followed by a scream.

"**YOU STUPID BITCH!" **Alice yelled as another shot entered her body, on her left shoulder, the first shot was lodged in her right.

"Faye!" Spike yelled.

"Yes." Faye answered her smirk still plastered on her face. The gun pointed back at Spike.

"Why are you doing this?" Spike asked angrily. "To make yourself feel better? Well guess what Faye, no matter what you do, nothings going change the past. You can stand here and kill every person that gets in your way but nothings is going to change."

"Don't sit there and preach to me Spike. When you did what you did it was justified, when you left us, you didn't think twice and now you telling me it's wrong, to seek my own justice." Faye yelled back at him the gun still pointed at him and her foot still pushing against Alice.

"I'm telling you this because I know what it's like, because I've done what you've done. And you want to know something, nothings changed." Spike answered her. "Look at what you've become Faye."

"I like how've I've become." Faye smiled. "I'm untouchable, I don't feel so I can't get hurt. I've become a whole new animal Spike."

"I can see that. You're an animal with no feelings, no remorse. Just a chick with a thirst for revenge and a gun."

"Your damn right, why should I care when they didn't. When they buried my sister and let her die in there. Why should I be the when to give a shit when no one else did. Well the hell with that. I don't give a shit." Faye yelled her hand slightly shaking.

"tell him Faye.' Alice finally spoke up. She tried to sit up a little more as blood filled her shirt and dripped down her pants. "Tell him how **he** didn't care, how **he** left to go after Julia, how **he **didn't even think twice to risk his life for her." Alice had a small smile.

"Shut the fuck up, of I swear I will put a bullet in between your eyes." Faye stated her voice oozing venom.

"Faye I'm sorry for what I did, but…" Spike began.

"Don't flatter yourself." Faye interrupted. "You have a small role in this, The crew lost you, and like I told you before, I eventually accepted it, but to lose my sister, probably the only person left in the world who cared for me was the last straw."

"I understand. You aren't the only one that's suffered. But that's life you deal with it and move on." Spike stated getting closer to Faye.

"Poor Faye, she lost her older sister and the man that she loved." Alice stated. Faye's body instantly stiffened, and Spike face completely dropped.

"Want to know something Spike?" Alice asked. "She put flowers on Julia's grave everyday since you left. She said she had met Julia once and she knew why you loved her." Alice stated with a chuckle.

Spike looked at Faye who's hand began to tremble even more.

For the first time in his life, Spike didn't have a sarcastic remark, or and funny comment, not even something enlightening to say. He was just silent.

"Cat got your tongue Faye?" Alice asked.

Faye looked down at Alice, he gaze cold and unfeeling. Alice had seen that look on Faye's Face many times, those time's when the last thing her victim's heard was a shot and darkness overtook them.

And that was all that Alice heard before darkness over took her.

Faye looked down at her gun, she had not fired it. Looking over at Spike, he also stood confused. He never had a gun to pull out in the first place.

"I never pulled the trigger." She stated out loud to herself.

Spike looked over at Faye and noticed that Faye's finger was not on the trigger.

"I always thought she talked to much." A man's voice from down the hall made Spike and Faye turn toward the other direction. "Thought I would do you the favor and shut her up for you."

"That was my job to do not yours." Faye stated pointing her gun at the shadow at the end of the opposite hall.

"Well, we all have our jobs, and this is mine." The figure came into the light. He was a young handsome man with blond spiked hair. He wore a white business suit and a light blue dress shirt that was unbuttoned to the middle of his chest.

"And what job would that be?" Spike asked.

"Not that it's any of your business I'm here for her." He stated pointing at Faye.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you looking for me for?" Faye asked cocking her gun.

"You'll find out soon enough." The man stated with a grin.

"I'm I too late to join the party?" The voice of another man asked from behind Faye and Spike.

Turning to look behind them, another man stood blocking the steps to the roof.

He was pretty big with broad shoulders. He wore glasses and a blue jump suit.

"And who the hell are you?" Faye asked.

"I'm here for the bounty." The man stated pulling out a picture from his pocket. "Matter a fact she looks a lot like you."

Like the chapter. Probably not my best, but I tried. I hope you guys enjoy my twist and turns, just trying to make it interesting for my readers. Alice is dead, Well I know you guys thought she was dead in the last chapter, but I felt she had to much to reveal and say before she died. Spike finds out Faye loves him, that is if Alice wasn't joking around when she said it, two new guys have showed up and Faye's now a bounty instead of a bounty hunter. What else could go wrong? Well stick around and see.


	12. Just Business

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I've gotten a lot of positive reviews, and I'm trying to keep up. I'm also starting another Fan fiction story, for all you Weiss Kreuz fans out there. So if you enjoy my story's keep on the look out for that story soon. Anyway enough of promoting myself, here's the next chapter to my story. Oh, and if your confused about what's going on, blond guy shows up, kills Alice and he's looking for Faye. Other guys shows up, and is looking for a bounty, which turns out to be Faye. And Spike is just along for the ride.

"Sorry, big guy but the girl's coming with me." The blond in the white suit commented from behind Faye and Spike.

"Oh, so your after the bounty on her head too?" The big grease ball asked.

"Actually I wasn't aware she had a bounty on her head, this is just business." The blond answered.

Faye stood there a little shocked. Spike looked over at her before lighting a cigarette. He had no idea what the hell was going on, but he knew a cigarette was always the answer.

"Hey how much?" Spike asked out of no where. Faye turned to look at him evilly.

"Who cares?" She gritted.

"She's worth 100 thousand woo longs." The big man stated.

"That's all?" Faye said turning to the man. "I would think I was worth more."

"This is tempting" Spike stated.

"Tempting? Spike if your thinking, what I think your thinking, I swear I will shoot you right here." Faye yelled angrily.

"You know, now's not the time to be having this conversation." The blond stated.

"Yeh, I have a bounty to collect." the man stated reaching over to Faye and grabbing her by her throat. Lifting her up with out effort Faye began to struggle and kick, accidentally kicking Spike and sending him to the floor.

"Heh," Spike said rubbing his jaw.

"LET GO!" Faye yelled.

Spike got up off the floor and lounged at the 6 ft man and punched the man in the gut twice.

"Stop that. It tickles." sending a giant arm toward Spike that sent him flying again.

"SSSHYYYT" Spike yelled as he flew a couple feet away and into the middle of the hall.

"Let the girl go." The blonde's voice got closer.

"I got her first." The large man argued. Faye continued to struggle. Her breathe coming in short gasps.

"_Shit, if I don't do something now, I'm gonna pass out. And what the hell does Goldie locks think his doing? The hell with this." _

Trying to sink lower in the mans arm, Faye managed to move her mouth against his thumb and pointer finger and bit down as hard as she could.

"OWWW, you stupid bitch!" the man howled, and instantly sent Faye to the ground.

Faye quickly spit the blood she drew from the man on the floor, and grabbed her throat. "_That's gonna leave a bruise"_ She thought.

Spike got up off the floor, cigarette still in his mouth. "Let's try that again." Spike moved forward quickly, and as the man clutched his arm, Spike jumped up and with a spin kick, sent the man flying head first against the wall.

Faye began to get up off the floor.

"I don't think so." The blond stood directly in front of her, a gun pointed at her. "Your coming with me."

"Or?" Faye asked with a smirk.

"I shoot." He said smirking.

"But what if I shoot first." The sound of a hammer of the gun being cocked, made him look down. With out him noticing Faye had pulled a gun from her back and was pointing it directly at his crouch.

"I suggest we not do anything stupid, don't you agree?" Faye commented. "Toss the guy to Spike and back away carefully."

Realizing his defeat, the blond did what he was told. "good choice Blondie." She said getting up and backing away slowly.

"hey, I would have done the same thing, so don't feel bad." Spike said finally finishing his cigarette.

The blond looked over at Spike that was sitting down the grease balls back.

Spike got up and moved toward the Stairs, Faye walking behind him.

"You Okay?" Spiked asked.

"I can't Believe you even thought about it." Faye yelled.

"I said it was tempting." Spike argued. As they made there way up to the roof.

"_Hmm, they thought it was gonna be that easy."_ the blond thought before he heard a shot and a yell.

"Shit, Faye you almost shot me." The blond heard Spike yell.

"I was tempted." Faye yelled again.

"Hey, Boss." The blond turn to see a 15 year old kid standing behind him. He had baggy, brown, cargo pants that reached a little higher above his ankles. A white longed sleeve shirt, and a black vest with four pockets. A brown one- shoulder backpack and a black hat. His dark blue eyes looked up curiously at this man he called boss.

"You know for a computer geek, you have more style then you should." He said pulling away the hat and messing up the boys blond hair. "And I told you not to call me boss."

"Sorry Bo.., I mean Rei." The boy said looking to the ground.

"It's okay little brother, It's just business." Rei said.

"She got you good." His little brother smiled.

"That's not funny." Rei said annoyed. His little brother began to chuckle.

"Are they in place?" Rei asked ignoring his brother's laugh.

"Yup, there waiting for them to get up to the roof." Rei's brother said turning to leave through the back.

"owww, my head hurts."

Rei and his brother looked toward the voice. It was Mr. Grease ball.

"What the hell happened, and where the hell is my bounty?" He asked out loud.

"The girl escaped." Rei told him.

"Lucky I have the place surrounded.' The man stated getting up.

"What you mean surrounded?" Rei asked alarmed.

"You really didn't think I can here, unprepared? I brought my brother and his crew." He looked at his hand that stopped bleeding. "We heard she was no girly to mess with. Heard she's killed a mess of people cold blood. Have to spilt the money with more people but at least we have less chance of her getting away.

"All this for 100 thousand?" Rei asked questioningly.

"Actually, that's what you get, to join the capture, but if you actually get her you get whatever it is you desire. Well that's what they said at least."

"What are you talking about?" Rei asked.

"I was sent a message from some guy who said we could collect 100 thousand woo longs if we track her down, if we actually capture her, we could ask for anything we want".

"We have a problem". Rei said looking at his little brother.

"Our men are set up, and are waiting for that women, and now there's another group after her two. But if they have the place surrounded and we have the place surrounded…"

At the same time he said that hundred of shots were heard coming from the roof.

"bro?" Rei asked.

"Yeh, Rei."

"Can you turn around." Rei stated..

"Yeh, why?" He asked his older brother.

"Guess the show started with out me." The man stated turning toward the steps to the roof.

"Sorry, no hard feelings." Rei stated before pulling out another gun and shooting the man three times in the back.

"Oh." his brother said understanding why he wanted him to turn around.

"I don't want you to see me kill anyone." Rei stated putting the black hat back on his brothers head.

"But I know, I am right here." He said looking up at Rei.

"One thing it to know, Hiro, another thing is to see. You have to understand kid, In this job, nothing ever goes right." Rei stated heading toward the roof with his brother in toe.

"I kno, I kno, Just business." Hiro stated.

"Yup, Just business." Rei repeated.

So how did you guys like? I actually wrote it as it was coming to my mind. I wanted to show that Rei wasn't a bad guy so I added in his brother. I wanted to Show that he's just doing a job, it was nothing personal, it just was. I also added the seen in the end when he wanted his brother to turn around, so he wouldn't see Rei killing someone. I wanted to establish a human side of Rei, a side that only his brother gets to see. I plan to develop these two characters as the story goes on.


	13. Clear skies, and raining bullets

Sorry I knows it's been a while but I decided to start a new chapter. I haven't had a lot of time but here I go.

"_You know, you always think something is going to work out but, it obviously never does."_ Spike said to himself.

There they stood. Sun blazing on top of the roof, clear skies, and at least 20 guns pointed in there direction. Now if they were anybody else you would ask why? But there bounty hunters, well one is while the other, now seems to be the bounty.

"You know Spike, you taking me in doesn't seem like such a bad idea." She stated turning to look at him. Her violet hair blowing in the wind.

"Don't think that's gonna happen now." He commented looking around.

"Where's Jack?" A big man stepped forward. Blond hair and blond mustache. He wore biker clothing and a red bandana.

"I'm guessing he's taking about that big guy you took out, Spike." She turned back with a smirk.

"Guess I showed up at the wrong time." They all turned to look at the handsome blond that stepped onto the roof, along with a cute young boy.

"Your still here?" Faye glared at him.

"How could I possibly stay away?" Rei asked.

"Hey, I don't think now is the proper time to be flirting." Spike interrupted.

"You go check on Jack." The big man pointed to another biker, who had his black hair spiked up.

Nodding the man ran past the group and down the stairs.

"You took out my brother?" The leader asked stepping up to Spike.

"If by take out, you mean he's passed out on the floor downstairs, and I just happened to put him there, then yes, I did take out your brother." Spike said with a smirk.

"You say it so proudly too." Spike turned to look at the young kid with the suited blond.

Turning to face the huge man in front of him, Spike had missed the chance to get out of the way before a huge fist made contact with his jaw.

"Oww, dammit Faye. You just had to tell him it was me didn't you?" Spike asked rubbing his jaw.

"First of all, no one told you to say it so proudly. Second be thankful you can take a punch to the jaw." Faye commented coolly.

"I let me brother handle you when he gets up here." He said looking at Spike. "So your Faye Valentine." The man turned toward Faye. "You're the girl were looking for."

"So I heard." Faye said

"Hiro, I thought you said are guys were in place?" The blond turned to ask his little brother.

"I told them to come in three minutes. We need to do something now." Hiro said turning to look at his bro.

"I don't think there's nothing we can do." The blond answered.

"Boss!" The man with the spiked hair came running back up on to the roof.

"What!" Yelled the leader. Turning to look at him.

"Umm, Jack is dead." He said slowly.

"My brother? Dead." The mans eyes averted violently toward Spike.

"You killed my brother?" The man asked stomping toward Spike.

"No, but somehow I don't think it's gonna be worth anything right now." Spike stated.

"I'm going to kill you myself." The man yelled reaching toward Spike.

"I've been getting a lot of that lately." Spike said trying to move out of his grip.

Successfully wrapping his large hands around Spike neck he began to squeeze.

"Shiiit." Spike struggled.

"_I'm tempted to just leave him there." _Faye said to herself.

_"she's gonna leave me here."_ Spike said noticing the smirk on Faye red lips.

Pushing the zipper of her jacket down a little, Faye pulled out a silver narrow object.

"Hey Goldie locks, you and the kid should take cover." She stated looking at the blond.

"Names Rei, and this is Hiro. I'm curious to know what your going to do with that knife" The blond ask.

"You'll see." She stated with a smirk.

With lightning speed she threw the knife. Which had gone straight threw the leaders hand, that was choking Spike.

"FUCK!." Quickly recoiling his hand he drooped Spike.

"I suggest you head for cover now!" Faye yelled.

The leader turned to look at Faye. "Kill, them." Yelled the pissed off leader.

Spike turned and headed for the steps near him. The Blond grabbed his younger brother and ran to take cover behind Faye's ship. Faye headed in the same direction asShots rained down on them.

"So what's the plan?" The blond turned to Faye, before he noticed the gun pointed at his head.

"Aren't you after me too?" She asked.

"I'm pretty sure that could wait." The blond commented.

Pressing herself up against her ship, she reached up and grabbed a black duffle bag.

Opening the duffle bag, they watched as she pulled out a series of hand guns. She grabbed a black handgun and tucked it in her back, and grabbed the other matching gun that Alice had given her.

Spike stood pressed against the wall. The shots were getting much closer to there intended targets. He could here the shots ricochet against all the metal, and embedding themselves against the walls.

"_Why does it sounds like more shots are being fired."_ Lifting his head away from the wall and trying to look on to the roof, he saw how a group of armed suited men was taking positions on all parts to the roof and the buildings surroundings.

"Bro, problem." Hiro said pointing to the roof across the building.

"Shit." Rei sighed.

"They yours?" Faye asked cocking her gun.

"They here for you, but we have to solve this little situation first." Stated Rei.

All of the sudden the men in the black suit began to shot. Not only were there enough shots headed in there direction, now at least 15 more people were shooting in there direction. Well at least not directly at them.

It took the leader of the biker guys a couple of seconds to notice that they were being shot at.

"On the other roofs." He yelled to his gang.

Turning there direction toward the suited men they began to shoot.

Faye looked toward the direction of the stairs, her eyes making contact with Spike. Grabbing the gun she had tucked in her back she tossed it as hard as she could toward the steps.

Spike looked at the gun that landed a couple of feet away from him.

"_She couldn't throw it any closer?" _He asked himself.

"_that's how close I was going to throw it Spike. I'm sure you'll find a way to reach it." _Faye smirk to herself.

"_Now I know she did it on purpose." _Spike saw that smirk she had on her lips from the other side of the roof. _"That damn smirk doesn't hid what your thinking Faye." _

Even though the bikers had turned the direction to shoot at the men in black, the shots that were being fired at the bikers, were being sprayed all over the roof.

"Now or never." Stated Spike, before leaping up on the roof. Quickly rolling on the floor and grabbing his gun. He began to shot as he sprinted toward Faye's ship.

"Who the hell are the new guys?" Spike asked.

"There mine." Stated Rei. "We knew we might need back up for this one."

"Why are you after Faye?" Asked Spike.

"Its' just business." Rei answered "Oh, by the way sorry about not fessing up back there." .

"about what." Spike asked looking at the blond.

"I was the one who killed his brother." He stated calmly.

"So I took a blow to the jaw for you?" Spike said pissed.

"Sorry, but I owed you for that little comment." answered Rei.

"Business, huh.?" Faye asked changing the subject.

"My ship is down below." Spike interrupted moving toward the ledge to look down.

"There's a bounty on my head and I need to find out why." Faye said.

The leader of the biker gang turned, his men finishing up the last of the suited men. "They're over there." He yelled to his men.

Shot were be fired in there direction again.

"Hey Faye, what's in the bag?" Spike asked.

"Presents." She said pushing the duffle bag in his direction.

Looking in it Spike pulled out a grenade and another gun.

"Wait, if you throw the grenade the roof might become unstable, and take us all out.."Hiro said.

"Besides my back up is here." Rei interruptedpointing toward the other roofs again.

Lookingto the direction his was pionting to,they saw more men in black suits.

"So I guess we have business Faye." Rei said turning to look at her.

But it was already to late, she was climbing on to her ship, and Spike had already disappeared.

"Maybe next time." She stated taking off.

Rei turned to the edge and saw how Spike had also turned on his red ship and took off into the sky.

Moments later the shots had finally stopped. Rei looked around the roof and pushed his blond spiked hair back.

"This wasn't suppose to happen." He stated moving towards the edge of the roof with Hiro.

At that moment a black car had stopped in the streets below.

"C'mon." He told his little brother as they moved toward the steps.

With one last look at the bikers, who laid dead on the roof, and the bullet shells all over the roof top, he closed the metal door to the roof and headed downstairs.

Did you enjoy? Hope so. I try not to make you guys wait for so long for the next chapter. Plot thickens and words are thrown at each other. Memories are brought back and things that everyone thinks about and is never said, are finally spoken.


End file.
